Borderlands: Even soldiers make exceptions
by Zer0wolf46
Summary: I own NOTHING here, all to Gearbox. Yuri warning: If you don't like this fanfic, please don't read it, or rant about it. Thank you {First Athena x Janey one-shot}


**S.W: Hey'o everyone, back with a new B.D tale. Except for the pre-sequel. Since I played the hunter mode and overheard a convo when Athena said to Tina that it was none of her business to something that happened between her and Janey. And birthed the secret. Not really but you get it. Enjoy if you care to, and leave some love + reviews. Thxs!**

Athena and the other vault hunters return to Janey's hideout in Serenitys waste after killing Deadlift, and installing the digistruct key card for the Moonzoomies. Now their heading back to get an Orbitron device to enter Concordia.

"ugh, thank god we finally killed that bastard" Wilhelm grumbled, dusting his armored skin from the Scav's blood and body parts.

"I don't see what your complaining about?" Nisha replied with her arms behind her head, no care in the world. "It was simple to just shot him dead close range,_before_, he recharges his shield"

The Enforcer rolled his eyes, "oh please, you were having your fun with the Scavs when we did the real work, Cowgirl"

"at least I was doing more of the killing then getting killed, Metal Head"

"alright you two, enough" Athena interrupted, "we must stay focused on the task to get to Concordia and finding that signal"

The two looked away from one another in silent frustration and agreement. Claptrap tried to lighten the mood with his poor jokes, but Wilhem sparred everyone the trouble and kicked him inside the atmospheric bubble of Janey's garage. The others followed to the Scav patiently waiting atop a table. Upon seeing them return she hoped off and took out a small sphere object, possibly the Orbitron.

"hey, nice work taking down Deadlift. Here" she handed Athena the device, since she's considered the 'leader' of the others, "its an Orbitron, gets you right into Concordia like that"

"how? Its just a small hunk of junk" Nisha commented plainly.

"just trust me, it'l get you past security in no time to find that jamming signal. Made it from some old satellite pieces from the crackening lying around, came in handy too. Those Scavs wouldn't know what hit them when I called a Hyperion load on their arses!" she finished with a shining grin. The others didn't question but shrugged in compliance, and took the device before heading to a Zoomie station.

Janey was keeping her sights on something interesting to spark her vision. Something that made her face grow red when she's around her sometimes. Someone who she feels her nerves and heart beat beat a million miles per second. A certain vault hunter who rules with an iron fist to the others, with the cute exception of a blue haircut. Janey had noticed how attractive Athena was to her eyes the moment they crashed into the surface. Her red tunic armor glistening against the surface lighting, her powerful use of her Atlas shield in battle. Deflecting large enemy attacks to one another, and using it as a weapon itself by tossing it like a frisbee for critical damage.

'so, hot!' Janey thought, staring at the vault hunter with the same goofy smile she gets when thinking about Moxxi. Cause, its Moxxi for taints sake. The Scav was lost in her love struck mind to not notice everyone getting in the large vehicle and about to set off.

"okay, everyone ready?" Athena asked sitting in the co-driver seat.

"ready" Nisha complied inside the gunners seat. With a grunted 'yes' from Wilhem in the drivers seat.

"affirmative, Athena" Claptrap said from the side of the vehicle, where apparently they don't trust him anywhere inside. So they duct tape him to the side just to be sure.

"alright. Jack" Athena spoke to her awoken ECHO, "where on our way to Concordia to find the signal, how's it going?"

"well" the Hyperion worker spoke up, "still getting shot at by these DAHL assholes, sort of bleeding out again and taking cover for taints sake. So, the usual"

"don't worry handsome, we're on it" Nisha added with enthusiasm. Wilhelm started the Zoomie and was ready to floor it.

Janey shook her head to return to reality the time she heard Nisha. They were about to jet before she could talk to Athena about how she feels. So she just went for it and rushed to the right side of the car.

"wait!" The vault hunters turned to her in surprise, except Claptrap though.

"what?" Athena asked.

"well" Janey fumbled with her words trying not to make eye contact with the ex-Atlas solider, and mess everything up. So, she took a large breather, "I need to have a chat with Athena here, I just got a message from Atlas and its for her. So I think you guys wouldn't care and go"

Athena found this a bit suspicious on getting a message from Atlas already when she cut all connections with them. But the chance to make sure is a good idea, that, and Nisha was urging the gladiator with her rambling.

"come on and get out or I'l kick you out!"

Athena sighed and complied by stepping out and watching her fellow vault hunters dash off to the streets of Concordia. She turned to Janey quickly, "alright, what did they want? Where's the signal source?"

"its this way, follow me" She guided Athena to her small room she kept hidden, since its where she wants to sleep alone sometimes and not want Scavs braking in again to kill her in her sleep. Just not today, please. Upon entering, the gladiator took time to give a second and glance at the surrounding. It seemed, actually decent for someone with motor for brains. The twin bunk was neatly made to the far right side, a desk was to the left with some pieces of motor parts lying about. Finishing with a large poster of Moxxi, bending over forward, topless, and her chest showing. Athena averted her sight from the poster quickly, 'ugh, of all the people, she'd put that up'.

Janey stopped at the wall where the poster resigned and turned to the gladiator, leaning back. "so..."

"so.., what? Where's the message from Atlas?"

"oh, well" Janey, again, muttered twiddling her fingers, thinking what to say next. "I have it recorded on my ECHO here, but..."

"but?" Athena gestured to continue.

"but..." the Scav looked down, her face slowly brightening up, "but, its-its-its..., busted!"

"busted?" Athena repeated with a raised brow, "why don't you just fix it?"

"cause...uh..,..I-I don't have the skills to repair it"

This made the Gladiator gain more confusion, "what makes you think I can? I'm a trained warrior of the Atlas corporation, a skilled assassin ready for the strike"

"you got that right..." the Scav mumbled with a grin.

"what?" Athena questioned.

"u-uh, nothing!"

Looking closer at the Scav, Athena scanned to see if she was lying about all this or not. Its been years since Knoxx was killed and she fled for a new start, and she wanted it to be a new life then being hunted, and forced to terminate them with her trained abilities step by step. And have this go on, and on, and on, and on. Like a cat and mouse game. Except there's more cats then you expected.

"Janey"

"y-yes?" she shyly replied.

"why did you really bring me here?"

"w-what?!" her face burned even deeper, "y-you know w-why. T-the signal, Atlas-"

"then why is your face red and your ECHO looking 'repaired' there" she also pointed to the Scav's device attached to her hip, which she didn't notice till now. Janey facepalm'd, 'idiot..'

"l-listen, Athena-"

The Gladiator cut her off again, but with a hand in the air to silence her. "_why_, am I here?" she now asked firmly.

"u-uhhhh..." Janey couldn't think of any other excuse as she fidgeted her fingers again. Her plan was slowly falling out of place and this now awkward atmosphere to fill in then the outside vacuum. I mean its not easy to confess with nothing to use as support. Its like riding a tric without one of the supporting wheels, and your turning over a corner where your supposed to add pressure to that wheel. Without it your flying off and getting a scrap. Just like Janey is with the gladiators piercing daggers towards her skull.

'fuck, fuck, fuck, what'do I do?!' she frantically thought, 'I got nothing to say and she's just staring at me with those, very, very, beautiful eye-NO! Not now'

"w-well, its..., uh...e-eheh" Janey scratched her itchy/sweaty neck, "i-its funny ac-actually.."

"funny? Thinking that you distracting me with your games while Helios is under attack by Zarphidon's troops, bent on ruling over the moon, killing everyone on it, even you is all a joke?!" Athena asked a bit peeved now, "millions of lives are at stake here, and your just sitting around for the inevitable then taking action!"

"I-I just-"

"no, just stop!" Athena finally silenced her, even with the air in the quiet room now. "I think I've had enough child games and should go"

And so, the gladiator turned her back to the now saddened Scav hanging her head in shame. A part of her wanted to leave this foolish distraction and focus on her mission in order to fill that longing hole, the other, well... The other wanted to, simply,...apologize?..

'what?' Athena thought suddenly, 'I'm a rouge solider of the best, I shouldn't feel a tinge of anything. _Anything_!'

But its a common feeling everyone gets during these situations called, pity? No, hurtful? No, no, that's not it. Is it, actually...

'no...I-no...'

_Regret?_

'No. I cannot have this in my way, I must head to Concordia with the others and shut down that signal'

But as Athena was at least an inch from the doorway, a firm hand was placed upon her armored shoulder, "huh-"

Janey quickly, and swiftly, pressed her lips against the gladiators. Athena thought that her eyes were going to pop from their sockets from the amount of surprise and shock that could fill her system.

'what-what is-' she thought to herself which was also cut short from the Scav's arms wrapped tightly around Athena's neck. 'this?...'

She couldn't think anymore as Janey moved her lips in sync with the vault hunters, kissing back or not. She just wanted to get the message out and finally gone.

'her lips are so, soft' Janey cooed to herself as she continued, but then realization struck her on what shes doing, or what'l happen next. So she abruptly, and quickly, let her go before things got even more weirder. Athena didn't respond or move as she just stood there frozen, staring at the Scav in shock. Utter shock.

'oh taint..' she cursed, "l-look Athena, I-I'm really sorry, i-i-t-t-t was-"

This time Janey was ceased when Athena, pulled her back. And kissed her fiercely, yet smoothly. She blinked once or twice to get whats going on. And why. But, she just shrugged if off and kissed back, arms returning back over the gladiators neck. They stayed embraced to each other for a few seconds tops, before Athena's ECHO went off with urgent messages. She quickly broke the kiss to answer, and upsetting the Scav with a pout, "this is Athena"

"hey, get your blue haired ass here!" Nisha shouted over the sound of bullets and Scav's screaming, "we're dealing with some nasty ass Torks and Scavs at Statans Liver, which is over-run with the fuckers. Get over here!" Claptrap's petty wails are heard at the last second before ending. The gladiator sighed as she turned the device off and looked back at the red faced Janey in front of her. She was about to ask why so red, before the missed second memory of their miniature make-out session filling her head. She too burned scarlet as she looked away to distract her vision too.

The air grew awkward again. So Athena proceded with her previous plan to leave Janey's garage. Quickly noticing, the Scav reached out and grabbed the gladiator's arm, "wait!"

"what?..."

"u-uh,..well..., w-well..., uh...u-uh..Well" Athena sighed again as she placed a finger upon the Scav's lips. She quickly shut her mouth at the contact and just looked back.

"Shut up. We'l talk later. Right now I have to go. Got it?"

Janey nodded as the blue haired hunter let her go and walked out, heading to get a new Zoomie. What just happened was unknown, uncommon, and surprising to have occurred. But one thing that Janey knows, is that tough soldiers _can_ make exceptions for anything. And I mean, _anything._ Which brought a small mischievous grin to spread over.


End file.
